Una semana
by NaLu.99
Summary: Por culpa de una estúpida revista, Natsu y Lucy deberán fingir ser novios durante una semana. ¿Cómo acabará esta locura? ¿Qué pasará en la gran gala? Éste es mi primer fic, espero que os guste :)
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO **

Era un día caluroso en Magnolia, donde cierto gremio andaba revuelto… Más de lo normal. No hace falta mucho para agitarlos, pero en esta ocasión cierta revista de magia había causado una gran conmoción. Así los encontró Natsu cuando llegó.

-¡Buenos días chicos!-Al ver que nadie le hacía caso, el peli rosa hizo un puchero y se dirigió a la barra, donde divisó a la portadora del Satan Soul leer una revista.- Buenos días Mira.

-¿Are? Ah eres tu Natsu. Buenos días.-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Esto es lo que ocurre.-Digo Gray apareciendo mágicamente de detrás de Natsu y tendiéndole una revista.

_¡Pareja del año del mundo mágico!_

¿Y quién salía en la portada? Ni más ni menos que Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia.

-Buenos días chicos.

Cuando Natsu se giró a ver a quien saludaba, el corazón le dio un huelco al ver a la joven maga celestial.

-¿Are? Natsu, ¿ocurre algo?

El aludido solamente atinó a pasarle la revista.

-¿Queeeeeeeee?-El grito que metió lo debió escuchar hasta Igneel.

-¡Mocosos! ¿Dónde están Lucy y Natsu? Los necesito en mi despacho ya.

Ambos, asustado por no saber cuál sería el motivo, obedecieron al instante.

-¿Qué ocurre Maestro?

-La revista que ha publicado todo esto nos ha ofrecido un contrato muy interesante. Ellos nos pagaran 1.000.000 jewels y todos los destrozos que causemos durante un año.

-¿Con que condición?-Preguntó Lucy, a la que ya no le gustaba por donde andaban los tiros.

-Que finjáis ser una pareja de enamorados durante toda una semana.

-¡P-pero Maestro nosotros no podemos hacer eso!

-¿Pero porque no? Ya de por sí parecéis una pareja, tan solo debéis fingir un poco mas y ya está. Una semana en Hargeon paseando por la ciudad tranquilamente, nada peligroso, y que os dejéis hacer fotos, que concedáis entrevistas y cosas así. El último día habrá una gala en vuestro honor y se habrá acabado todo.-El Maestro, al ver que no conseguía nada con Lucy probó con Natsu.- En la gala habrá comida. Mucha comida.

Al oír la palabra mágica Natsu reaccionó.

-Luce~-Dijo Natsu haciendo un puchero.

-Natsu, ¿realmente entiendes lo que significa? Deberemos hacer muchas cosas juntos.

-Ya las hacemos.

-Deberemos abrazarnos todo el tiempo.

-¡Pero me gusta abrazarte Luce!

-Deberemos ir por la calle cogidos de la mano.-Lucy cada vez se ponía mas roja imaginando hacer todas esas cosas con Natsu.

-Podemos hacerlo, para mí no es un problema.-Dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa

-B-bueno…. ¿Y la parte del b-beso? Nos harán besarnos.

Natsu pareció meditarlo. Es cierto que eso sería un problema para su amistad aunque bien era cierto que por algún extraño motivo en el fondo imaginarse besando a la rubia le gusto. Aunque no supo a que se debía ese sentimiento. ¿Y qué esperaban? Estamos hablando de Natsu Dragneel.

-Bueno ya pensaremos más adelante. ¡Vamos Lucy! ¡Hazlo por el gremio!

-¡Pero si tu lo haces por la comida!

-Que egoísta Lucy.

A Lucy se le marco una vena en la frente.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré. Pero solo porque después de esta tortura disfrutare de cómo la revista se arruina por pagar nuestros destrozos.

-¡Bieeeeeen! ¡Comida!

Lucy suspiró. Ser la novia del chico más lento de mente, más asexual y más infantil de todo Fiore seria la misión más difícil y peligrosa que haría en la vida.


	2. Chapter 3

Un nuevo día en la ciudad de Magnolia donde los brillantes y jodidos rayos de sol despertaban a una rubia somnolienta. Quiso darse la vuelta cuando notó que algo la sujetaba por la cintura.

-M… Natsu déjame salir de la cama…-Dijo somnolienta.

Él solamente gruñó y la atrajo más hacia él. Lucy desistió a seguir intentado y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del mago de fuego.

3… 2… 1…

-¡NATSU! ¡FUERA DE MI CAMA! No espera, ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!

-Pero Luce, tienes que acostumbrarte. Seguramente allí nos harán dormir juntos.

_¿Pero porque se lo toma como algo natural?_ Pensó Lucy que estaba al máximo de sonrojada.

-Fuera. Ahora.

Cuando logró echarlo de casa, Lucy de dispuso a hacer las maletas. A pesar de quejarse, realmente no le disgustaba el acercamiento que le permitía este juego. No es que le gustase Natsu. Que va. Para nada. O eso es lo que se decía ella. Puso ropa bonita para salir bien en las fotos y se dispuso a coger un vestido para la gala. Cuando abrió el armario se sorprendió al encontrarse una nota:

**Tengo un regalo para ti. Por favor ve al gremio lo antes posible. **

**De: Mirajane. **

¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué debería de pensar de un regalo de la mujer demonio? Suspiró. Espera, ¿dónde estaba su vestido?

Terminó la maleta y se dirigió al gremio. Por el camino no pudo evitar pensar sobre el tema. ¿Estaría bien todo eso? Y cuando acabara la semana, ¿qué pasaría con su amistad? Realmente las cosas se pondrían incómodas.

Pensó como sería ser la novia de Natsu. Ir de su cálida mano por la calle, poder abrazarle sin necesitar un motivo, despertarse y encontrarlo a su lado sin tener que echarlo de casa… Lucy se llevó una mano a la boca. ¿Cómo serían los labios de Natsu? _Cálidos. _Fue lo primero que pensó. Cálidos y dominantes. ¿Sedientos como los suyos?

Cuando entró en el gremio fue directamente a la barra. Dejó a un lado la maleta.

-Mira ya estoy aquí.

-Lucy, pasa por aquí, por favor.

Me hizo bajara al sótano. Para mi sorpresa allí estaban junto con Mirajane, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia, Wendy, Erza y Bisca.

-Sabemos lo que te ha pedido el maestro.-Dijo Erza.

-Pasar toda una semana fingiendo ser la novia del cabeza hueca de Natsu debe ser un autentico tormento.-Continuó Bisca.

-Y hemos decidido ayudarte.-Concluyó Levy.

-Chicas…-Dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Anoche cogimos tu vestido y decidimos transformarlo.-Ésta vez habló Wendy.

Lisanna quitó una sabana que cubría algo y apareció un magnífico vestido color rosa como el mío pero a la vez completamente diferente. Habían quitado los tirantes para convertirlo en un vestido palabra de honor, le habían quitado los volantes para añadirle dos velos: uno que giraba a la derecha y otro a la izquierda quedando el efecto de que se abría justo cuando acababa el vestido y con un poco de cola por atrás. Ambos velos iban enlazados a unas cintas que hacían de muñequeras al estilo real griego. Realmente era precioso.

-Yo… No sé qué decir chicas.-Dijo Lucy completamente emocionada.-¡G-gracia!

-A nosotras nada. Todo el trabajo lo ha hecho Juvia.-Dijo Erza.

-Juvia no merece todo el trabajo. Ellas apoyaron a Juvia.

Lucy se lanzó a abrazar a la maga de agua llorando de alegría. Después hizo lo mismo con el resto.

Hicieron un pequeña fiesta y cuando Erza le anunció a Lucy de que era la hora las demás se despidieron.

-Chicas, no pasa nada. Tan solo es una semana.

-Ya pero es una semana con Natsu.-Dijo Levy.

A todas las presentes les cayó una gota de sudor.

-Antes de irme, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo, Lisanna?

Las demás las dejaron solas para que pudieran hablar.

-¿No te molesta que tenga que fingir ser la novia de Natsu toda una semana? Quiero decir, como vosotros de pequeños os prometisteis y tal….

-Realmente no me molesta porque yo…-Miró sonrojada a Lucy.- ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

-Claro.

-Yo… Estoy saliendo con… Con S-Sting.

-¿E-enserio?-La pobre maga celestial no supo que responder.- ¿Cómo se lo tomaron tus hermanos?

Enserio que en ese momento Lucy se compadecía de Sting. Tener como familia a La Demonio y el _hombre_ de la familia debía ser realmente difícil.

-Aún no le he comentado… Y-ya sabes. Por su reacción.

Lucy asintió. Lo comprendía perfectamente.

-Os deseo lo mejor a los dos. De verdad.-Dijo Lucy con su sonrisa más sincera.

-Y a vosotros también.

-¿He?-Lucy no sabía a que había venido eso. Sin embargo solo recibió una picara sonrisa de su parte.

Cuando subieron las chicas ya habían colocado perfectamente el vestido enfundado en su maleta. Natsu estaba en la puerta del gremio con Gray y Gajeel. Gray le dio un apretón de manos y Gajeel le susurró algo en el oído que hizo que el Dragon Salyer de fuego enrojeciera.

De repente apareció el Maestro al lado de Mirajane con los brazos cruzados.

-Espero que os vaya bien, hijos míos.

Natsu rió, cogió su maleta y la de Lucy y se puso en camino seguido de ella. Aun cuando no estaban suficientemente alejados, Lucy pudo oír lo que decían:

-¡Mocosos! Hagamos una fiesta por la nueva pareja.

¿Pareja? ¿Ella y Natsu? _Jamás._ Pensó la rubia.

Ayyy Lucy… Muchas cosas pueden pasar en una semana.

.

.

.

**Aquí está el primer capítulo. Por un error mío, y perdón , es que soy verdaderamente nueva, el prólogo se ha subido por segunda vez :(**

**Bueno... Que les ha parecido? Jeje ^^**

**Quería darle muchas gracias a:**

**ToriiLavinge: no te preocupes que yo me aburro mucho y subiré seguido ;)**

**FairyGirlTail: También saludos a ti jeje espero que te guste este cap!**

**Dark Anglus: Aquí esta el siguiente! :)**


	3. Chapter 4

**Aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste :) Es más largo en compensación por el primero que en mi opinión era muy corto y por el prólogo subido dos veces... :( **

**Bueno espero que os guste ^^ A leer!**

Cuando llegaron a la estación, Lucy vio que Natsu estaba blanco. ¿Cuatro horas? Para ella serian pocas para ver al Dragon Slayer de fuego sufrir. Por culpa suya ahora tenía que hacer todo eso.

Cuando subieron y el tren se puso en marcha Natsu, que estaba sentado enfrente de Lucy, sufría endemoniadamente. Lanzó una mirada suplicante a Lucy antes de ponerse azul. Lucy tan solo pudo suspirar. ¿Hasta qué punto la tenia dominada, si con tan solo una mirada ella caía a sus pies? _No es que me guste ni nada…. Simplemente me preocupa porque es mi amigo. _Pensó Lucy.

Se levantó, se sentó al lado de él y le cogió su cabeza delicadamente hasta apoyarla en sus suaves y largas piernas.

-¿L-Lucy?

-Si Natsu, soy yo. Intenta dormirte y tal vez no lo pasarás tan mal.

-V-vale.

Lucy le acarició el cabello suavemente, en forma de masaje. Eso es lo que le hacía su madre cuando no podía dormir. Al cabo de unos momentos los gemidos de mareo pasaron a convertirse en ronquidos. Lucy sonrió.

Ahora podía levantarse e irse a su asiento, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Además, tan poco pasaba nada. Natsu tenía razón. Debían acostumbrarse a esos acercamientos.

Cuando llegaron y el tren se paró Natsu logró abrir los ojos. Notó que estaba tumbado y cuando se fijó mejor vio que estaba en sus piernas. Se levantó y observó que la rubia se había quedado dormida. Se acercó a ella y la cogió estilo princesa para no despertarla.

Salió del tren y vio sus maletas. ¿Quién las había sacado?

-He sido yo.-Se giró y pudo divisar a una chica morena que debía tener más o menos su edad.-Yo he mandado a recoger vuestras maletas. Me llamo Pam y seré vuestra guía hasta vuestro hotel.

-Ah…-Es todo lo que pudo pronunciar Natsu.-Y-yo soy N-

-Natsu Dragneel.-Le interrumpió.-Y ella es Lucy Heartphilia. Los conozco. Ambos pertenecéis a Fairy Tail. Tu eres un Dragon Slayer de fuego y ella una maga celestial, poseedora de diez de las llaves doradas.

Natsu alzó la ceja. Iba a decir algo cuando notó su estomago rugir.

-Supongo que tendréis hambre. Por aquí por favor.

Hizo una señal a unos hombres con uniforme para que recogieran las maletas y se dispuso a ir al hotel.

Iban caminando desde hace unos minutos cuando Lucy empezó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Natsu.

-¿N-Natsu?

-Buenas noches bella durmiente.-Dijo burlón.

-¿Noches?

En efecto ya era de noche. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Hacia un poco de frio y Lucy tuvo un ligero escalofrío que no paso desapercibido para Natsu.

Bajó a Lucy al suelo para que quedara de pie, se quitó su bufanda y se la puso alrededor del cuello de ella y después la volvió a subir como antes.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque tenías frio.

Ella se llevó las manos a la bufanda del hijo de Igneel y se la subió hasta la nariz. Olía a Natsu y eso le encantaba, aunque no sabía por qué.

El resto del camino pasó con un Natsu Concentrado en el camino y de que Lucy estuviera cómoda y una Lucy levemente sonrojada y sumisa en sus pensamientos.

_Realmente llevo puesta su bufanda… Su más preciado tesoro. No. Lucy no te hagas ilusiones. Natsu ya ha comenzado la farsa, tan solo cometía su papel. _Suspiró. _¿De verdad esperaba algo más? No es que me guste Natsu, pero… Me hubiera parecido bonito que… _

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ya hemos llegado.

Lucy notó que Natsu tenía intención de bajarla así que fingió hacerse la dormida.

-Luce. ¡He Luce! ¿Lucy?-Escuchó como suspiraba.-Se ha vuelto a dormir.

-Mejor vayan ahora a descansar, es tarde. Mañana nos reuniremos en la cafetería, que está siguiendo éste pasillo todo recto hasta el final, y hablaremos de ésta semana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hi.

Lucy notó que subían escaleras siguiendo las instrucciones de una criada que le llevaría hasta lo que sería su cuarto. El Maestro les aseguró de que en la habitación se encargaría de hubiesen dos camas con la escusa de que son más tradicionales.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Natsu al encontrase solo con una cama. Cuando quiso decirle a la sirvienta el error ella ya se había marchado dejándoles intimidad. Vio que a su izquierda estaban sus maletas.

Se acercó a la cama de matrimonio y tumbó cuidadosamente a Lucy.

-Lucy… Realmente, ¿qué siento por ti?-Dijo dándole una caricia por toda la cara. Sin embargo cuando notó lo que había hecho apartó rápidamente la mano.

_Yo no siento nada por Lucy. Ella tan solo es mi compañera. Mi mejor amiga. Amiga. Amiga. Natsu, solo amiga. _Pero por alguna extraña razón esas palabras le quemaban el alma. Decidió no torturarse más y se dirigió al baño dispuesto a darse una ducha para aclarar sus pensamientos.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse Lucy se levantó de golpe.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Natsu realmente dijo lo que dijo? Se dirigió hacia su maleta y se puso el pijama. Consistía en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta corta que le llegaba por encima del ombligo. Se había traído ese porque en esa época Hargeon era realmente caluroso y no contaba el tener que dormir con el pelirosa.

Lucy sintió la puerta del baño abrirse y cuando se dio la vuelta divisó a un pelirosa con tan solo un pantalón largo de pijama.

Natsu vio a Lucy y un escalofrío recorrió todo sus ser. Sintió que ella bajaba su mirada hasta su trabajado pecho y le gustó. Le gustó como ella se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. Debía llevar el torso al descubierto más a menudo.

-Bonito pijama.-Le digo burlón.

-I-igualmente-La pobre maga celestial apartó la mirada antes de que pudiera empezar a babear.- ¿Como dormiremos?

-Pues con los ojos cerrados supongo.-Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

-Por haber dicho eso ahora tú dormirás en el suelo.

-¡Pero Luce!

-Pero nada. Por gracioso.-Dicho esto la rubia se giró y se acostó en la cama.

Él sin poder replicar gruñó por lo bajo y se tumbó en el suelo. Sin embargo no por mucho tiempo. No se dejaría doblegar tan fácilmente por la maga. Estaban en un hotel de cinco estrellas y si de verdad creía e iba a dormir en el suelo toda la semana es que es más tonta de lo que creía. Así que cuando Natsu se aseguró de que la rubia dormía profundamente se coló en un lado de la cama.

Y aun así estaba incomodo. Le faltaba algo. ¿Qué le faltaba? _Lucy. Te falta Lucy. Siempre que vas a su casa duermes con ella, abrazándola. _Maldito subconsciente que siempre tiene razón. Se giró para darle la cara a la maga celestial pero ésta estaba de espaldas. Se acercó a ella y le abrazó posesivamente de la cintura.

A Natsu no es que le gustase Lucy. Simplemente no soportaba la idea de que Lucy fuera de alguien más que no fuera él.

**¿Les ha gustado? ¿Review? **

**¡Besos desde España!**


	4. Chapter 5

Los rayos de sol molestaban a una conocida rubia que descansaba felizmente en su cama, en un hotel de lujo, de cinco estrellas… ¿Podía ser mejor? Ya ni se acordaba el porqué de estar molesta. Así todo era genial. Se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Natsu, que la tenía sujeta por la cintura, y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Definitivamente la cosa no podía mejorar.

Espera. Retrocede un momento por favor. ¿Abrazando a Natsu? ¿Le tenía sujeta por la cintura? ¿Había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu? Lucy abrió los ojos y corroboró que todo era cierto. Lanzó un grito y tiró de la cama al pobre hijo de Igneel.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-¿Qué haces tú en la cama?

-¡Tengo el mismo derecho que tu de estar!

Lucy iba a replicar cuando escuchó unos pasos dirigirse hacia ellos y un grito.

-¡Señoritos!

Natsu y Lucy se miraron alarmados. Seria sospechoso que entraran y vieran a Lucy roja, tapándose con la manta y gritando a Natsu y al pelirosa en el suelo respondiéndole de igual manera.

Lucy le lanzó una mirada al mago de fuego para que subiera a la cama. Petición que no tardó en cumplirse. Justo en el momento en que Natsu se terminaba de tapar con la sábana, la puerta se abrió:

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Preguntó la criada. Era una señora mayor, la cual ya tenía todo el pelo completamente gris.

-No… No pasa nada… Es solo que…-¡No se le ocurría nada!

-Lo que sucede,-Dijo Natsu llegando en su ayuda.- es que me gusta despertar a Lucy con cosquillas. ¿Verdad, Luce?

Lucy abrió los ojos. Ahí iba su venganza por lo del empujón. Natsu se colocó encima de ella y empezó a recorrer todas las partes donde sabía que tenía cosquillas.

Ella gritaba y él reía. Lucy intento levantar una pierna para darle una patada, pero lo que consiguió es que Natsu perdiera el equilibrio. Él puso los brazos en el último momento para no aplastar a Lucy. Sin embargo sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ambos se quedaron petrificados ante su nueva y motivadora visión.

Lucy tenía delante un Natsu indefenso, dispuesto solamente para ella y lo tenía a punta de pistola para besarle. ¿Por qué quería besar a Natsu? Ni idea. Solamente sabía que quería hacerlo.

Natsu tenía debajo de él a una Lucy con el pelo esparcido por la cama, con los labios entreabiertos y un ligero y adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Quería besarla. Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía (ni nosotros tampoco, ¿a qué no? xD) tenía unas ganas inmensas de inclinar la cabeza un poco más.

De hecho así lo hizo. Él bajaba. Ella Subía. Y cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse…

-Ejem… Bueno, si los señoritos no desean nada más de mí, me retiro.-Acto seguido cerró la puerta.

Eso fue lo que necesitaron para recuperarse de su trance. Se separaron rápidamente sonrojados y apartaron sus miradas. Estuvieron un rato en un incómodo silencio hasta que Natsu habló.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar a desayunar.

-S-si.-Lucy cogió su ropa de la maleta y se metió en el baño.

Sin saber muy bien el porqué él la siguió hasta la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Al otro lado, Lucy, sin ser consciente de la localización de Natsu, también se apoyaba en la puerta y se dejaba caer. Quedando ambos en la misma posición en cada lado de la puerta.

_¿Que ha sido eso? _Pensó Lucy. _¿De verdad he estado a punto de besar a Natsu? Yo… ¿Quiero hacerlo?_

_**¡Natsu! ¡Estúpido! ¿Qué has estado a punto de hacer? ¡Es tu mejor amiga joder!**__ Lo sé, lo sé… yo no sé lo que quiero. __**Te gusta Lucy. **_Dichoso subconsciente con su dichosa voz burlona. _No es verdad. __**Sí que lo es. **__No, no lo es. __**¿Ah, no? ¿Y porque has estado a punto de besarla? **__Yo…_

Natsu oyó que Lucy ya salía así que se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y se sentó despreocupadamente en la cama.

Ella salió y lo vio. Como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Y qué le importaba? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

-Natsu/Lucy.-Dijeron a la vez.- Tú primero.-Volvieron a decir a la vez.-Creo que lo mejor es que hagamos que nada a pasado.-Por tercera vez consecutiva recitaron la frase a dúo.

Ambos se pusieron a reír.

-¿Entonces? ¿Amigos?-Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Amigos.-A pesar de todo a ambos les costó un mundo decir esas palabras y cuando se dieron la mano en forma de pacto una corriente eléctrica recorrió a ambos.

Salieron de la habitación hablando de cosas triviales y verdaderamente fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Siguieron las indicaciones que Pam le había dicho a Natsu la noche anterior y se dirigieron al comedor.

En una mesa encontraron a la guía, la cual Lucy todavía no había visto, y se encaminaron a sentarse con ella.

-Buenos días.-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Lucy extrañada.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ya me han explicado el accidente de esta mañana.

-¿QUEE?-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Tranquilos. Sé que vuestro gremio es muy tradicional y seguro que no quería que compartierais cama por eso mismo, así que no diré nada.

-¡N-no sucedió nada!-Dijo Lucy sonrojada.

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó Pam con una sonrisa de nuevo pícara.

-Te aseguro que no ha pasado nada-Dijo Natsu con cierto tono molesto. Espera, ¿molesto?

-Bien en ese caso os informo de lo que tendréis que hacer. Hoy por ser el primer día será un poco light. Ahora, cuando terminéis de desayunar, iréis a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, comprareis un bañador y un biquini nuevo, comeréis en un restaurante que hay en la plaza que os he marcado en este mapa,-dijo entregándole un mapa de la cuidad.- iréis a la playa y luego vendréis a cenar aquí.

-¿Ya está? ¿Solo eso?-A Lucy realmente le parecía fácil.

-Sí. Solo eso. Pero recordad que os seguirán cámaras y os harán fotografías.

-Ya me parecía a mi todo muy fácil.-Lucy suspiró.

-Y es fácil. Solamente actuad naturales. Bueno, si me disculpáis yo me retiro.-Y tras sonreír por última vez, Pam se fue dando fuertes taconazos.

Mientras desayunaban hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que Natsu formuló ¡LA Pregunta!

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?

-¿No puedes olerlos o algo por el estilo?

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-Hablé con el viejo y me dijo que estos tipos eran auténticos profesionales. Seguro que harán algo para que pueda usar mi olfato.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Supongo… que deberemos fingir en todo momento.

-¿Dónde nos hemos metido Natsu?-Lucy dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

Natsu vio la cara de Lucy y en cierta manera se desilusionó. ¿Tanto le desagradaba tener que fingir ser su novia?

-Tranquila, solo será una semana.-A pesar de que lo dijo con una sonrisa, Lucy pudo distinguir en su voz un todo de dolor.

-Si…-Dijo Lucy no muy convencida.- ¿Vamos ya?

-¡Claro!

Subieron por última vez para que Lucy pudiera coger su bolso cuando cayó en algo.

-Natsu, ¿Cómo se supone que debemos comprar el bañador y el biquini?

-Pues no lo sé… Preguntemos en recepción.

Bajaron ya listos para ir a dar una vuelta y se acercaron al mostrador.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?

-Etto... Sí mire, somos Lucy Heartphilia y Natsu Dragneel y-

-¡Ah! Creo que ya se lo que se os ofrece.-Les cortó la morena. Se levantó y fue a buscar alguna cosa. Instantes después volvió con dos tarjetas.-Estas son unas tarjetas de crédito que podrán utilizar esta semana parea hacer vuestras compras. No tienen fondo, así que disfrútenlas.-Les ofreció con una sonrisa.

-¿S-s-sin fondo?-A Lucy le brillaban los ojo como cuando a Erza le das un pastel.

-L-Lucy das miedo.-Dijo Natsu asustado.

-¡Vamos!-Ahora la rubia sí que estaba verdaderamente entusiasmada.

Ambos iban caminando por la ciudad cuando un pensamiento sacudió la mente de la rubia.

_¿Pareceremos una pareja? En realidad esto no es diferente a como vamos siempre… Y si…_

Natsu iba tranquilamente caminando cuando notó que alguien le tomaba de la mano. Y con alguien me refiero a… ¡Sorpresa! Lucy. Al principio se sorprendió y sin querer apartó la mano. Miró a la rubia y vio que su expresión se había vuelto triste. _¿Por qué?_ De todos modos buscó su mano de nuevo y cuando la encontró la estrechó con fuerza.

-¿Natsu?

Natsu se detuvo y se acercó al oído de la rubia.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo en tono de burla.-Debemos parecer más una pareja.-Acto seguido bajó a su mejilla y la rozó suavemente con la nariz para después darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Lucy se sonrojó al instante.

-¡B-b-b-baka!-Dijo balbuceando para luego asestarle un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Él rió feliz. Sí. Sin duda sería una buena semana.


	5. Chapter 6

**Perdón por el retraso :( tuve problemas como ya expliqué ya tal... Bueno aqui el nuevo cap. ;) espero que os guste!**

* * *

.*.*.

* * *

Llegaron a una tienda de bañadores que había en el centro de la ciudad y entraron. Buscaron y buscaron hasta que Lucy encontró algo.

-Natsu – Canturreó ella. ¿Me dejarías elegir tu bañador?

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó el extrañado.

Ella se acercó y pasó sus brazos por su cuello quedando muy juntos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pelirrosa, que se sonrojó al instante.

-Pues… - Dijo con voz seductora – Porque soy tu novia.

Natsu sonrió de lado. ¿Lucy quería jugar? Bien, le encantaba jugar. Pasó sus fuertes brazos por la delicada cintura de la rubia y la acercó aun más a él. Ella soltó un pequeño grito por la repentina acción del muchacho.

-De acuerdo, si tú me dejas elegir el tuyo.

La rubia asintió y se alejó de él. Sin embargo al alejarse notó una extraña sensación de frio y soledad. Fue donde había visto el bañador y lo cogió.

-Éste te vendrá bien.

Él sin pensarlo, lo cogió y se metió en el probador. Lucy lo siguió y se quedó fuera esperando. Segundos después salió Natsu sin camiseta con el bañador que Lucy le había traído. Era rojo con flamas negras con bordes dorados en la pierna derecha. Vaya, se veía endemoniadamente sexy. Y, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, preguntó:

-¿Qué tal me queda? – El muy jodido debía saber que estaba prácticamente babeando ante la divina visión que tenía delante, porque sonreía con superioridad.

-Tu… T-Tu… Etto… Vaya. – Logró pronunciar por fin. Él volvió a sonreír de la misma manera que antes. Se acercó a Lucy, le cogió las manos y se las llevo a su torso desnudo.

-Me alegra que te guste, Luce. – Dijo seductoramente. Sin embargo la aludida no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupada ante los que tocaba.

Ante la sorpresa del chaval, empezó a recorrer todo su torso logrando sacarle un suspiro a Natsu. Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida. ¿Ella había provocado ese suspiro? No sabía porque pero ese pensamiento le gustó.

-M-me toca elegirte un biquini a ti, Luce. – Dijo sonrojado por su acción anterior.

Lucy se tensó un momento, ahora Natsu se podría vengar.

-No puedes negarte, ya has aceptado. – Canturreó él.

-D-de acuerdo.

Natsu sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios y se fue a cambiar. Lucy se llevó los dedos donde Natsu le había dado el pequeño beso. En cuanto la boca de él entró en contacto con su piel, la rubia sintió fuego en esa zona, junto una calidez que no le pasó desapercibida.

Atribuyó tal hecho a que nunca había dado un beso y eso había estado muy cerca de serlo. De acuerdo que debían fingir mantener una relación, pero no tenían porque besarse, ¿no?

Natsu salió del vestidor y vió a Lucy sumida en sus pensamientos y con mano donde le había dado el beso, cerca de la comisura de los labios. Ese gesto, sin saber porque le gustó. Se dirigió donde había visto un biquini que seguro que le quedaría bien y se volvió hacia la maga.

-Ten, pruébate este. –Dijo sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-A-ah, sí.

Minutos después salía la rubia con un biquini blanco puro con una flor hawaiana rosa en el pecho izquierdo.

-¿Qué tal me queda Natsu?- Él se volvió y abrió los ojos al máximo al ver a su "novia" con ese sexy atuendo. No encontraba palabras para definirla, así que se hizo un poco el indiferente.

-T-te queda bien, si.- Ella bajó la mirada, decepcionada. Había esperado otra reacción en su compañero. No es que le importase en absoluto lo que pensase de ella, pero ya sabéis…. La curiosidad mató al gato.

Natsu observó la reacción de Lucy y se llamó idiota. Porque era un idiota, que se comportaba como in idiota mayor. Se acercó a ella y le levantó la barbilla para que le mirase. Estaban muy juntos.

-Te ves hermosa.- le dijo en un susurro que hizo que Lucy se sonrojara adorablemente. Se miraban a los ojos, absortos por la profundidad de ellos. Habían creado una cúpula intima que se vio interrumpida por el flash de una cámara.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Os veis tan románticos y adorables así.- Se volteó.- ¡Chicos, ya tenemos portada!- Acto seguido volvió a desaparecer.

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo y por fin notaron lo cerca que estaban uno del otro.

-S-será mejor que me vaya a cambiar.- Dijo la rubia mirando a su derecha.

Natsu asintió molesto.

Cuando Lucy terminó fueron a pagar. En la caja atendía un chaval de más o menos su edad que contemplaba con demasiada atención a Lucy. Mientras esperaba que el chico le cobrase las prendas, la maga celestial se apoyó en los codos pronunciando más su escote. El muchacho quedó hipnotizado ante la sexy vista que le proporcionaba la rubia.

Natsu gruñó por lo bajo y pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Lucy a modo de advertencia. El chico captó la indirecta y en cuanto le dio la bolsa se fue corriendo.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – Preguntó la rubia extrañada por su reacción.

-A saber. Vayamos a comer Luce, tengo hambre. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Aye!

Pasearon juntos por la ciudad en una atmosfera total friendzone buscando un restaurante para comer. De repente Lucy se paró en medio de la calle haciendo que Natsu chocara contra su espalda.

-¡Ay! ¿Pero qué te pasa?

-Quiero comer aquí.

Natsu miró al local donde miraba la rubia. Parecía tan buen sitio para comer como cualquier otro. Miró de nuevo a la rubia y vio en sus ojos que esperaba algo. ¿El qué? ¿Una reacción suya?

-Me parece bien. – Los ojos de la rubia mostraron un destello de decepción que Natsu notó. Lucy pasó delante de él al interior del local y el mago de fuego sonrió. La cogió de la mano y la llevó a un asiento.

Cuando Lucy se quería sentar él la detuvo.

-No Luce. Siéntate ahí.

Extrañada la rubia obedeció. Él le miró con una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de decepción que mostraba la chica.

-¿Enserio crees que soy tan estúpido como para no reconocer este sitio? Aquí fue donde me invitaste a comer para compensarme por haberte salvado del falso Salamander. – La cara de Lucy pasó de decepcionada a una sorprendida. – Ahí fue donde te sentaste.

-¡Lo recuerdas! – Dijo ella feliz.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? – Respondió con una sonrisa.

Comieron y charlaron recordando el día que se conocieron. Cuando terminaron de comer salieron y se dirigieron al hotel a buscar las cosas para pasar una agradable tarde en la playa. Subieron a su cuarto, se cambiaron y cogieron las toallas y demás. Después se dispusieron a marchar hacia la playa. Cuando llegaron Lucy se quedó observando con la boca abierta el hermoso paisaje que tenía ante sí. Natsu la contempló y rió.

-Cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y dirigiéndose a algún lugar donde poner las toallas.

Ella hizo un pequeño puchero por la burla de su "novio" y después lo siguió. Escogieron un lugar para sentarse y colocar bien las cosas. Después fueron a cambiarse en unos vestuarios que había un tanto lejos.

Natsu es el que salió primero y se dejó caer en la toalla. Puso los brazos debajo de la cabeza y cerró los ojos dejándose embaucar por la tranquilidad del lugar. De repente una sombra impidió que los calientes rayos del sol tocaran su piel. Abrió los ojos molesto y observó a Lucy ligeramente inclinada hacia él dándole buena vista de sus grandes dotes.

-¡L-Lucy! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-N-no nada, nada… - _¿Porque me habré apartado? Tenía muy buenas vistas… _Natsu se sonrojó. ¿De verdad había pensado eso?

Lucy rió. Natsu, el gran Natsu Salamander Dragneel, se había sonrojado por su anterior postura. Si es que era demasiado inocente.

-Esto será divertido… Demasiado inocente jeje – Susurró la rubia, pero no lo suficiente como para que Natsu no la escuchara.

-Luce eres malaa… jeje, mereces un castigo. – Acto seguido la cogió y le la echó a la espalada como si fuera un saco de patatas y corrió hacia el agua.

-¡Natsu noo! – Demasiado tarde, el hijo de Igneel ya se había lanzado llevando consigo a la rubia.

Lucy, del susto, se agarró al cuello de Natsu para no ahogarse y por la presión que hizo el mago de fuego lanzó su cara hacía delante.

Impactando con unos labios suaves y caliente…

* * *

.*.*.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Review?


End file.
